


Werewolf Lover

by Zexeos



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: And I will die happy about it, Deadass shipping myself with Bigby Wolf, F/M, No beta read - we write like men, Short Chapters, Smut, This is a dumb thing for fun, cause im haivng a good time having a good time, dont stop me now, hell yeah, this is set in modern day and in an AU where Bigboo and Snow never got together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexeos/pseuds/Zexeos
Summary: A story that Sadowsama (not a member of Ao3) and I collaborated on. Shipping Bigby Wolf with myself, because I'm trash and want to have fun. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Bigby is growing disillusioned with an ungrateful town that seems to hate him, no matter how hard he tries. His new girlfriend might be a glimpse into the life that he's always wanted. Meanwhile, a rogue werewolf begins killing Fable victims, right under Bigby's nose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I hit a new, all-time low and literally write myself into a fictional universe! YEEEAAAAHHHHH!!
> 
> Also, sorry about the short chapter. This may or may not update, I don't know yet.

Kelly waved a hand in front of her face after a small coughing fit, hissing at the thick smell of Huff 'n Puff in the air. "I really wish you wouldn't smoke those around me." she said, wearing a chiding look to the hairy man-beast towering next to her beneath the Buckingham Bridge.

 

"I really wish you wouldn't tell me what to do." Bigby breathed, rank, tar-smelling smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke. Despite his words, he crushed his crumply cigarette in his hand and dropped the ashy remains to the ground.

 

She folded her arms impatiently and stared up at him, commenting "Jesus... I have trouble sleeping but you look like you haven't been to bed in almost a year."

 

"Would you just shut the hell up? You sound like Snow." growled Bigby tiredly, wiping one of his eyes as if her very words made him feel the weight of his own personal neglect. It's true, he hadn't slept in days. But that was life, and more importantly, that was part of his job. Staying awake for days on end wasn't exactly out of the ordinary with him, and Fabletown certainly never slept, meaning that he rarely had the opportunity.

 

Good thing Fables were durable. Unlike the Mundy standing next to him, Bigby could put his body through hell and back and still live to see the next 30 centuries.

 

At his words, Kelly looked down and crossed her arms. "God, it's like you want me to leave early or something." She growled, causing Bigby to pause.

 

"Ugh, you're so sensitive." He said, running a hand through his mop of hair. "Look, I'm tired, okay? Meaning that I can't be exactly held responsible for the shit that flies out of my mouth." He explained, trying to soothe her.

 

"I know..." Kelly sighed, looking back up at him. "But I don't come down here to receive verbal abuse, I come down here to see you." Seeing Bigby actually in a pleasant mood was becoming rarer and rarer of an occurrence. Kelly's eyes narrowed a bit, and her lips were pulled into a tight line, which threatened to turn into a pout.

 

Bigby rolled his eyes and quickly pulled her small frame against his huge one, squishing her affectionately into his side. He bent down and caught a quick whiff of her scent, the natural smell of fresh linen mixed with leather of the black jacket she always wore managing to overcome her natural Mundy musk. Normally, Bigby hated how Mundies smelled, but she was an odd exception. The only exception.

 

"You big, angry lug." Kelly cooed as she wrapped her arms around him. Bigby couldn't help but let a smile grace his thin lips as his girlfriend embraced him. Girlfriend... The thought stopped him dead in his tracks. Was that what Kelly was to him? He wasn't entirely sure. They'd found each other mutually attractive and began to meet in secret under the Buckingham Bridge every Wednesday, but it's not like that meant they were dating. Kelly finally let Bigby go, and he responded by straightening his tie and clearing his throat.

 

"So, think you can try to get some sleep tonight?" Kelly asked, clearly in a better mood after the display of physical affection. She was easy to cheer up, and Bigby was grateful for that fact, otherwise she'd probably be spending most of her time angry with him due to his harsh words and smoking habits.

 

"No promises. Maybe if nothing else comes up tonight, but you know how fucking unlikely that is." Bigby groaned. Part of him loved being the sheriff of FableTown, and another part of him hated it. It mean a lot of long nights, longer days, little free time, poor pay, and a lot of Fables being mad at you for just trying to do your best.

 

That was something Bigby appreciated about Kelly - she didn't hold his temper or questionable actions against him like the rest of FableTown did. She didn't know what lurked beneath the surface, hiding under his human skin, but she didn't hold him to the impossible standards that the rest of his ungrateful community did. Compared to their angry asses, Kelly was a breath of fresh air.

 

"You should come to my place sometime. Just get away from it all." Kelly said with a small smile playing on her full lips. Bigby raised a thick brow at her. Was she really implying that he spend the night at her place? She was bold, he had to give her that. Bigby put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

 

“You inviting me over, then?” He asked casually. Kelly paused and nodded.

 

“Uh, yeah, actually.” She said. “I mean, we’ve been seeing each other under this stinkin’ bridge for what, 2 months? I think it’s time we changed venues. I’m tired of getting rained on, anyway - do you know how hard it is to maintain this leather after it gets wet?” She said, half-joking with a smile. Bigby smiled softly back at her, and nodded. 

 

“Fine, we can meet at your place next week.” He said after a moment of hesitation. “I… don’t know how I’ll explain my absence to Snow, though.” Bigby rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She said with a wink before running a hand through her short, brown hair. “It’s getting late though, I think I’m going to head out.” She said, her voice sounding a little sad. She hated leaving Bigby and cutting the already short time they had together to be even shorter, but she had to be at work at 6am the next day, at it was already after midnight. She needed to get to bed. 

 

“Hey, before you go…” Bigby replied with his gruff voice before stepping forward and pulling his Mundy lady into his thick arms. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, his lips tasting of cheap cigarettes and of alcohol. The kiss only lasted a second, but to Kelly, it lasted a lifetime. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and she closed her eyes as her lips confirmed to the shape of his. After the kiss broke, she grinned like an idiot, her face lightly flushed. Bigby gave a small smirk back, being able to hear her excited heartbeat and smell the scent of excitement on her. He released her, and she stepped back as she cleared her throat.

 

“So, uh, see you next week?” She asked, unable to contain her smile. 

 

Bigby nodded. “Yeah. See ya.” He replied before putting his hands back in his pockets and turning to walk away. He had to head back to FableTown, before anyone noticed he was gone. Sleeplessness weighed on his eyes, and he rubbed them with a groan as he walked away. He was looking forward to sleep tonight, that was for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, here's some smut
> 
> This chapter came out really long lmao
> 
> Also WolfCop is a really good movie and you should watch it

Bigby knocked on the door three times. Nice neighborhood, second-floor apartment... he liked it. The small Mundy girl answered the door with a smile on her face, wearing a black AC/DC T-shirt that did nothing to hide the jugs she sported. Her jeans, likewise, did little to conceal her wide hips and ass that seemed to mesmerize the wolf when they walked. Part of her knew that was the reason he always walked behind her, and she enjoyed it.

 

"Welcome to Casa de la Kelly!" greeted the enthusiastic girl.

 

Bigby walked in and looked around. This was definitely Kelly's place. Star Wars and vague Dragon-themed shit hung over the walls, gaming systems adorned the entertainment set, and carpet flooring... because "hardwood is not good," as she often complained.

 

"Nice place. Was expecting more oddly shaped penises, to be honest." Bigby commented, taking a jab at his girlfriend’s - there’s that word again - overtly sexual nature.

 

Kelly smirked as she walked into the kitchen where some oriental food had been baked for the two of them, and was resting in an array of bowls on the table: noodles, some kind of pork, and a spicy-smelling sauce for dipping. "They're in the bedroom. Didn't want you to be discouraged."

 

"Oh-ho... ouch." he chuckled, taking a seat. The food smelled horrendous. Bigby preferred his asian food cheap but not cheap enough to smell the truck that delivered it. 

 

"Well dig in!" she chimed before swirling a fork through some oily noodles and bringing them up to her mouth. 

 

Bigby leaned down and sniffed the pork portions of his own. No nasty sauces, salted a bit... she knew him well. He ate them like finger food, bringing the breaded pork to his mouth and crunching on it with it enjoyment. It tasted much better than it smelled, thankfully. 

 

Not much was said during dinner. The couple's hunger readily apparent, they devoured every scrap of their store-bought oriental food before relishing in full bellies, though Bigby hid the fact that he could still scarf down an entire person.

 

"Alright, so the movie tonight is one I think you'll like: Wolf Cop." the girl explained as they got comfortable on the sofa. She turned on Netflix in eager anticipation of sharing the experience with him.

 

Bigby scratched his fuzzy chin idly as he remarked "Gee, I wonder why. It certainly wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that I’m like a cop, would it?" He had explained to Kelly that he was a private investigator, who took personal contracts for a living. The cover was plausible, and explained his weird hours and need for secrecy. And she accepted it without question - making Bigby feel a little guilty. Kelly trusted him so easily, even though he was lying right to her face about who and what he was. He didn’t deserve her trust, but she gave it to him anyway.

 

"It's about this guy... who's a Werewolf... but a  _ cop _ ." she explained intently.

 

He gave a sarcastic look of surprise "No!"

 

"And then she meets this lady... and they totally bone."

 

"I hope I'm as lucky." chuckled Bigby. She smirked and gave him a light slap on the chest before turning to start the movie. 

 

“It also answers the age old question: why do werewolf transformations never start with the dick?”

 

Bigby gulped. “So it shows the dick transforming?” He asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Shifting didn’t hurt, but horror movies liked to play up the “gore” parts of the transformation… he felt like that scene wouldn’t be pretty. Kelly nodded with a wild grin, filling Bigby with dread. The movie began to play, and together they snuggled up to watch it. 

 

The FableTown sheriff could tell right away that this B movie was not going to hold his interest. Time to see if it held hers... With a deep stretch, he maneuvered his toned arm around the small Mundy's shoulder. She smiled and gave a light coo of relaxation, nuzzling her head into his broad chest. 

 

She listened to the giant wolf-man breathe and it soothed her, his broad, powerful chest rising and falling with her head.  Suddenly, she felt Bigby’s large hand snake down her side and hips, resting on her ass. He gave her a firm squeeze, inciting a chuckle from Kelly. She adjusted herself a bit, pressing her body against his in a display of acceptance and encouragement.

“We’re not going to watch this movie at all, are we?” She said with a coy smirk.

Bigby grinned. “No way in hell.” He said as he leaned down and kissed her affectionately. Kelly returned the kiss, deepening it and adding tongue. While the man tasted like cigarettes, his rough and rugged ways set a fire in Kelly’s loins. As they kissed each other greedily, Bigby’s hand kept a firm grip on her ass. The other one came up to one of her fat tits, and he began to grope the tender mound roughly. To his delight and surprise, her bra was thin and without padding, and he could feel the small bud begin to harden underneath his calloused fingers. He slid his thumb over it eagerly, causing Kelly to squirm a bit and give a light squeak of alarm and pleasure.

 

Kelly’s heart hammered in her chest - was this really going to be their first time sleeping together? She had fantasized about him since the moment they met, and now that it was finally happening, she almost couldn't believe it.  _ Thank god I shaved… _ She thought as they continued to eagerly drink in each other’s kisses. Bigby broke the kiss and moved on to her neck, surprising his tiny lover. She let out a small mewl of pleasure as he gently sank his teeth into the tender flesh. Bigby, on the other hand, was having trouble fighting his instincts. Everything in him was screaming at him to mark this woman as his mate, and to get her pregnant. Such was the way of the wolf - but he had to remind himself that to her, he was just a mortal man with an odd job. He released her flesh from between his teeth and gave the area a quick kiss before nuzzling her affectionately. Kelly responding by gently nipping at his lower lip, causing him to chuckle. 

 

As he gave a lustful growl, she pressed her index finger to his lips with a naughty grin “Hang on. Lemme grab some lube and a condom.” As the movie played, she turned it down with a remote and retrieved the necessary items from her room. In the meanwhile, Bigby removed his own jeans, jacket, and shirt. Before long, his muscled, hairy self was fully exposed upon her return. She whistled at the sight of his massive erection that stuck up from his waist eagerly “Hot damn! Careful, big guy, you might hurt someone with that.”

 

He smirked at her. “Oh, just shut up and get naked already.” He growled. Kelly’s insides squirmed a bit at the command, loving the display of dominance. 

 

“Gladly!” She squirmed and slid out of her T-shirt and bra before removing her jeans and panties. Bigby’s eyes widened at the sight of her dark red, sensuous thigh high socks she wore. They were topped with delicate lace and held up by a matching garter belt. His erection twitched eagerly at the sight, and he wondered how she knew just what to wear.  _ There’s no way she knew that was a fetish of mine,  _ he thought. 

 

Grinning at his surprise, she purred “I’d ask you to be gentle, but we both know no one wants that.” Bigby’s heart raced in his chest - this delicate little girl was asking him to be rough? He growled again in delight, and grinned darkly at her. Every second that passed made it more apparent that she was a perfect match for him - sexually, at least. 

 

She approached him with a coy, seductive smirk, with a bottle of lube in one hand, and a condom in the other. Bigby grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close, kissing her hungrily. Her lips were sweet and soft, and it was almost as if Bigby could get drunk off of her. He broke the kiss and ran a hand through her chestnut hair, as Kelly opened the bottle of lube and began to gently apply some to his eager cock. The solution was a little cold at first, but it was quickly heated up by Bigby’s body heat. Kelly reached down and began to gently pump him, spreading the lube around. Her hand was soft and warm, making Bigby groan with pleasure.

 

“Aahhn… Fuck, babe…” He growled into Kelly’s ear. 

 

_ Babe _ . It always excited Kelly dearly to hear him call her that. Bigby wasn’t the most affectionate of guys so hearing him call her that made her soul wiggle in pure delight. After Bigby was nice and lubed up, she handed him the condom, which he took without a word. She sat down on the couch and applied some lube to her fingers, and gently applied it to her well-groomed pussy. After the was sufficiently lubed up - and it didn’t take much, considering she was soaking wet -   she presented herself to her man - her rear raised high n the air, and her head resting on one of the throw pillows that decorated the couch. “I’ve got cookies in the freezer that I can bake if you manage to get me to cum.” She gently teased. 

 

“Manage? You make it sound like getting you to cum will be hard.” Boasted Bigby as he positioned himself, his hands firmly gripping her wide ass lustily. He inserted a finger into her opening, enjoying how easy it slid in, and began to gently piston in and out of her. Kelly let out a small sigh of bliss, which turned into a squeak of delight as he introduced a second thick, rough finger. He swirled them around, loosening her tight walls a bit to make the experience more pleasurable for her. Each movement excited noises that were somehow both adorable and sexy, high-pitched little mewls of desire that made Bigby’s dick ache to be inside her. 

 

He pulled his now-soaked fingers out of her, making her give a whine of protest. He chuckled and gave her ass a quick slap with his other hand before licking his fingers clean. She was sweet and tangy, and Bigby hoped that he would become well-acquainted with the delightful flavor. His covered dick throbbed and demanded attention, and Bigby positioned himself behind her.  _ Doggy style… Nice choice,  _ he mentally commented as he brought himself to her entrance.  Slowly, he slid his thick dick into her tight opening, the lube and her own juices making it nice and slick. 

 

Kelly bit into her pillow as his dick forced its way into her, plunging fully into her body with slow ease. Before he could begin pulling out and bucking back in again, she stopped him “Hang on… just… let me get used to you~” She sighed as her body adjusted to BIgby’s extreme girth.  _ Goddamn… you sure know how to punish yourself, Kelly…  _ she mentally chided. 

 

After a bit, Bigby slowly began to ease back and forth. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as his fat cock massaged her walls and vice-versa. Bigby held her hips firmly and used his hands to make them still as he bucked into her with steadily growing speed. Before long, he was smacking his hips into hers with the power of Zeus himself. “Oh fuck~” she moaned as he grunted and growled, fueling her sex-induced trance. He was a monster… and he was hers. Panting with her tongue out like a bitch in heat, she clawed at her couch as he fucked her loudly, not noticing his ears beginning to take a pointed form along with his teeth. His eyes began to turn a glowing yellow as he mercilessly drove into her, giving her wide ass a nice, loud smack. 

 

Bigby was losing control. In his mind and heart, the wolf bubbled to the surface, demanding to be set free. He needed to stop, to allow himself to regain his composure, but the pleasure was too much. Bigby hadn’t slept with someone in over a hundred years, it was hard to contain himself. With each thrust, Kelly moaned in delight, making him lose himself further. He pounded away at her roughly, giving in to his primal desires and inner beast. The man struggled for control, but the wolf was stronger. 

 

“Kel… Kelly… Don’t be… afraid…” He managed to growl out, despite the fact he was losing his human tongue quickly. 

 

“Wha-?” Kelly asked, looking back at him, a confused look on her flushed face. 

 

Bigby let out a primal groan, and then the wolf took over. Bigby’s skin turned black, and he nearly exploded into a mass of fur and muscle. He shuddered as he transformed, his whole body shifting into his werewolf form. The wolf had to come out, but he managed to keep himself from transforming into his true, fully-wolf form - this halfway point put him at the end of his endurance, however. A lupine face stared down at Kelly, his eyes a burning gold, and Kelly stared back in fear and shock.

 

He didn’t stop thrusting, and his new, enlarged size had Kelly squirming and almost screaming - he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or bliss. His claws dug into her hips as he held her with his new strength, preventing her from fleeing, and his cock strained against the confines of the condom. Bigby felt it rip, unable to contain his new size, and the wolf growled in delight. He pounded away at her, feeling all of her tight walls with his bare, lupine cock.

 

Kelly’s climax came on without warning. She shuddered and let out a yell as her whole body trembled. Her sex clamped down on Bigby’s dick, and the new tightness and the feeling of her bare walls caused him to climax as well. As they rode out their mutual orgasm, Bigby leaned his large head back and let out a howl of victory. Wolf cum poured into her, and some of it spilled out and onto her black leather couch. Kelly panted, and she continued to look back at him with wide eyes.

 

“Bigby…?” She asked, her voice a bit shaky as she addressed the werewolf who was still balls-deep inside of her. He simply gazed down at her, before leaning forward and giving her an affectionate lick on her flushed face. He leaned back and pulled out of her, allowing more cum to spill out of her, and as quickly as the wolf arrived, he left, leaving only a panting Bigby in his place. He gazed at the scene with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

 

“Kelly, I am so sorry!” He quickly blurted out, running a hand through his hair. Would she be afraid of him? Hate him? Break up with him? Dark possibilities ran through his mind, serving to make him anxious. And not to mention the fact that her pussy was full of werewolf cum, on top of everything else. 

 

“Bigby?” She asked again, resting her hips on her couch. Her legs were weak and couldn’t support her right now, but she desperately needed a towel to wipe herself off with. “C-could you get me a towel from the bathroom?” She wanted to get up herself, but her legs protested vehemently. Bigby nodded and got up from the couch in a hurry, coming back in a about 30 seconds with a fluffy white towel gripped tightly in his massive hand. Kelly quickly took it and began to clean up the mess, and as she dabbed herself dry, Bigby pulled the tattered remains of the condom from his softening dick. 

 

“So you see me transform into a werewolf, and the first thing you ask for… is a towel?” He asked in that traditional gruff sarcasm of his. Kelly looked at him and raised a brow.

 

“I can deal with… whatever you are later.” She explained. “But this-” she motioned to her filled pussy. “-I have to deal with now!” She said. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she struggled to get up once more. Her legs finally decided to respond, and she quickly stumbled past Bigby into the cramped bathroom. She tore open the medicine cabinet, looking for a specific something. 

 

“Come on, have some…” She said to herself as she rummaged through old boxes of medicines and ointments. “Yes! Thank god!” She cried out as she pulled out a purple box. She quickly opened it, and threw the pill inside into her mouth, taking it with a handful of water from the sink tap. Bigby got up from the living room and approached her nervously, stepping lightly, afraid to startle her.

 

“What did you take?” He asked, his voice betraying his concern for her. He hadn’t meant to cum  in her, and although the thought of children didn’t scare him, he wasn’t ready for them quite yet, and he doubted Kelly was wanting to be a mother right now, either. 

 

“Plan B.” She stated quickly, sitting down on the toilet and rubbing her face with her hands. “At least I had some, otherwise we’d be taking an emergency trip to the pharmacy. No offense, but kids aren’t exactly what I was looking for from this.” She said, looking up at him.

 

Bigby nodded. “Yeah, I feel the same way.” He replied, running a hand through his messy dark hair. “Do you mind if I step outside and smoke?” Normally, he’d ask to do it inside, but Kelly looked like she needed some space and some time to think. And although he’d like to just leave, instead of dealing with this difficult situation, but Kelly knew too much. She had to be dealt with. 

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” She said with a nod. “I’m going to hop in the shower real quick, so take your time smoking if you want.” She rubbed her eyes. “I just… need time to… think about what just happened.”

 

Bigby nodded back at her. “Sure. I’ll be on the couch when you’re ready.” He replied calmly before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. His brown eyes scanned the floor of the living room, and quickly found his underwear and pants, as well as the torn condom. He put of the lower half of his clothes, not bothering with his shirt and tie, and picked up with condom with a slight groan of “Yeesh.” He made his way into her kitchen and tossed it into the trash can, before washing his hands in her sink.

 

_ Well, now she knows… At least, she knows what I am,  _ Bigby thought as he gently scrubbed his hands clean of sex.  _ I’ll have to come clean and tell her that I’m actually a wolf, but… she doesn’t have to know about the rest of the Fable community.  _ It was better that way - FableTown wouldn’t be at risk. But there he was, lying to her again about who he was. And Kelly would believe every word of it, without question, too.  _ I don’t deserve her… She trusts me so much, and I just continue to keep secrets from her. Maybe I should end this?  _ He paused at the thought, his heart suddenly aching. Without Kelly in his life, he’d go back to being alone again. He’d go back to sleepless nights and long days, and he’d go back to feeling that void, that painful, gaping void in his chest… He shook his head and turned off the water, drying off his hands with the towel resting on the counter. 

 

_ I can’t leave her. Not without wiping her mind first, at least…  _ If she didn’t remember him at all, it’d be for the better. She couldn’t be hurt by him that way. Part of him pondered getting a witch to make a memory spell for him, so that way he couldn’t remember her, so he couldn’t remember how it felt to not be alone in the world. He sighed and pulled his pack of Huff ‘n’ Puffs out of his pocket and put one into his mouth. He made his way to her patio door, and stepped outside into the warm air of a summer’s evening. The golden sunset bathed everything in a harsh orange light, and Bigby squinted a bit as he lit his cigarette with his lighter. 

 

Whatever was going to happen, Bigby was just going to have to deal with it. And if it meant being alone again, then so be it. Despite the light of the sun, Bigby felt cold on the inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Water ran down Kelly’s head and body, covering her bare body in warmth. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her mind was burning with unanswered questions.

 

_ Werewolf.  _ The word kept running through her mind, sending shivers of both fear of excitement through her.The concept of Bigby being a werewolf honestly thrilled her. It was like those paranormal romance novels that she read, about how women and their werewolf lovers make it work, despite all odds… Her heart fluttered a bit in her chest. It answered a lot of questions about why he gave off such raw, primal power, as well as his more feral displays during moments of passion - the growls, the nips, the raw strength and endurance, and not to mention the odd meeting hours and need for secrecy… The pieces fell into place in her mind. 

 

Running her hands through her soaked hair, she let out a groan. What would she say to him when they met again? Would Bigby want to stay with her now that she knew his secret? Would he… want to silence her? The thought stunned her into mental silence for a second, focusing on the picture in her mind - blood, claws, fangs caked in soft flesh… She shivered. Was her life in danger? Was Bigby a danger to her? She had to consider all the options here.

 

But there was something that didn’t make sense in her mind - why didn’t he kill her yet? Why leave her alive? He… transformed, he could have killed her in an instant.  _ Why didn’t he take that chance?  _ She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her face.  _ Because he doesn’t want me dead?  _ The answer felt obvious, but it still didn’t settle with her for some reason.  _ Why?  _ The question rang around in her head, bouncing and repeating itself.

 

_ Does he genuinely want me to know he’s like this?  _ She paused again. Every tender touch, every kiss, every gentle moment between them burned through her mind. What was it that Bigby felt towards her? Could it be love? Kelly’s heartbeat thudded in her ears - love would explain it. Why he wanted her alive. Why he couldn’t bring himself to kill her.  _ Because that would be the smartest option, right? That way, he couldn’t be exposed, potentially.  _

 

_ Exposed…  _ The word stuck out in her mind. To be a werewolf, and to never expose your true self to someone…  _ That must be a very lonely existence,  _ she thought, leaning against the shower wall and letting the water pour over her. She was going to have to get out soon, the hot water wouldn’t last forever.  _ But if he loves me… he might want to expose himself to me. So he doesn’t have to be alone anymore. To have someone who understands. _

 

That was it. She knew in her heart and mind that Bigby wasn’t - no, would  _ never _ \- hurt her. He wanted her to be  _ there _ for him, to understand what nobody else could. Her eyes opened and she stared off into space, picturing her and Bigby, together -  _ my werewolf husband and I. Sounds like a bad sitcom,  _ she thought with a smile. But being with a werewolf didn’t scare her like it probably should have. He appeared to be mostly in control of himself as a wolf, so it wasn’t like he was a mindless beast. He wasn’t a murdering, bloodthirsty monster. He was still Bigby, just a little hairier. Which was hard to imagine, considering how hairy he already was, but being a werewolf really takes the “body hair count” cake. 

 

_ So that’s it, then? I’m going to stay with him, despite his… condition?  _ She mulled it over for a second, resting a hand on her chin and closing her eyes once more. Being without Bigby was almost unthinkable. In such a short time, the gruff man had brought so much light into her life. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he was still so kind and gentle with her. Maybe not the most patient of guys, sure, but it’s not like he was perfect.  _ Who is?  _ Kelly shrugged her shoulders to herself, her decision made. 

 

_ Well, why prolong the inevitable?  _ She turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging from her shower rod. Quickly rubbing her face, she let out a groan and began to dry off her hair by running the towel through it furiously. A feeling of dread filled her stomach as she continued to dry the rest of her body off, and she struggled to shove it down into the abyss. She looked at herself in the mirror,and realized that she looked like a tamer version of Beetlejuice, with her hair sticking up every which way. She quickly ran a brush through it, trying to do the impossible and tame her mane. Setting the brush down, she let out a small sigh. She wasn’t ready for this.

 

Wrapping the towel around herself - although she wasn’t exactly sure why, it wasn’t like she had to hide her body from Bigby - she left the bathroom and entered her living room. Bigby was still on the patio, smoking, with his back to the door, not noticing her. Good, she still had a few minutes to herself before confronting him. Kelly quickly walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, intent on putting on some pajamas.

 

By the time she exited the room now wearing some plush pants and a tank top that didn’t leave much to the imagination, Bigby was sitting on her couch, now fully dressed and adjusting his tie, lit cigarette in one of his massive hands. He looked at her as she approached cautiously, his eyes soft and filled with unspoken concern. He stood up, towering over his small lover. 

 

“So…” Kelly began, looking up at him. “Should I ask questions, or should I let you explain?” 

 

Bigby rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, not speaking for a moment. “Uh, yeah... “ He said before pausing and looking down at his feet. Kelly crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip, waiting for him to speak. She was sure that he had a lot of things to explain - she’d give him all the time that he needed.

 

“So, I’m… a werewolf.” He scratched at his cheek idly. Kelly nodded.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that.” She replied sarcastically. 

 

“Yeah…” He let out a nervous chuckle and stood up. “I’m sure you have questions. But before you asking any of that… just know that I’m not going to hurt you.” He said before leaning over the coffee table and flicking some cigarette ashes into an empty cola can.

 

Kelly passed him a quick, reassuring smile. “Thanks.” She replied. “Getting eaten wasn’t exactly on my agenda.” She said.

 

Bigby nodded at her, and fiddled with one of his sleeves that was starting to fall down a bit. He rolled it back up, and looked back at his small lover. “I’m sorry if I scared you… I just couldn’t control myself.” He admitted, starting to pace side to side a bit. 

 

“Well, you certainly surprised me, sure… but hey, just between you and me, it was kind of hot.” She grinned coyly at him, and he smirked back.

 

“Yeah, you sure seemed to enjoy it.” He teased gently. “So, you’re… into that kind of thing?” He pegged Kelly for a sexual deviant - it showed quite clearly - but as a literal monster fetishist? He was surprised, but not too surprised. Kelly really seemed down to try anything, and if that anything turned out to be wolf cock… well, she was certainly game for it.

 

Kelly blushed a bit and nodded. “Y-yeah.” She admitted, running a hand through her damp hair, ruffling it up a bit. A moment of silence passed between them, with Bigby taking a drag of his cigarette and Kelly putting her hands in the pockets of her pajama pants. 

 

“So, do you still want to do this?” He said, motioning between him and her. Kelly nodded, and Bigby let out a sigh with a smile, his shoulders loosening. 

 

“If I left you for being a werewolf, then I’d be the bitch here.” Kelly said. “I mean, it’s not like you chose to be a wolf, right?”

 

Bigby paused for a second, a chill going down his spine. She was so close to the truth - the fact that he was born a wolf. He hated not telling her the truth - he wanted to tell her that he wasn’t just a wolf, that he was THE wolf. But she wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said with a nod. “I wish more people were like you.” He admitted, immediately regretting his words.

 

“So I take not everyone has been so understanding about your… condition?” She asked, tiling her head a bit and softening her eyes.

 

“No.” He replied curtly, shaking his head. Glancing at her kitchen quickly, he asked “Do you have anything to drink?” 

 

Catching his meaning, Kelly nodded. “Yeah, I have some beers in the fridge. Is Michelob fine?” She asked as she made her way towards the fridge. 

 

“Yeah.” He replied gruffly, taking a drag of his cigarette. Kelly opened the door to her fridge and bent down to pull two beers from the bottom shelf, and Bigby couldn’t help but grin at the sight of that soft ass. Kelly stood back up and closed the door quickly, making her way back over to him, a beer in each hand. She handed one to Bigby, and plopped down on the couch. Her lover followed suite, and they unscrewed the caps to their drinks in silence. Bigby took the first drink, taking a large gulp. Kelly took lighter sips of the bitter brew, and didn’t say anything. 

 

Outside, rain began to patter on the windows, and thunder rumbled idly in the distance. The TV was still on, resting on the Netflix main menu. There was a dull bubble from Kelly’s fish tank in the background, and the fish inside darted around, blissfully ignorant of what just happened. Kelly scratched her chin, and let out a sigh.

 

“So, are we done with his conversation? I still have questions.” She said before taking a sip of her beer. 

 

“Ask away then.” Bigby replied gruffly, taking a drag from his cig. 

 

“Have you… killed anyone?” She asked, pausing in the middle of her question.

 

The light of the cherry grew intense as Bigby breathed through the cigarette. He brought it away from his lips, and exhaled a puff of foul-smelling smoke. “Not in a long, long time.” He sighed.

 

“How long?”

 

_ Since I became sheriff,  _ he thought. “Not for… 400 years, if I remember correctly.” He said, taking another swig of his beer. “I’ve… done my best to put my old ways behind me.”  _ Even if nobody seems to appreciate the effort. _

 

Kelly nearly choked on her drink. “400 years?!” She exclaimed. “How old are you, exactly?” 

 

Bigby smirked at her, taking amusement in her surprise. “I remember sailing over to the Americas in… what, the 1600’s?” He scratched his chin in thought. “I remember the town being named New Amsterdam, not New York.”

 

“Wow…” Kelly breathed, her eyes wide. “So, werewolves are pretty long lived, then?” She asked. The thought made her sad - if her and Bigby were meant to go the distance together, he would stay young forever, and watch her grow old and grey. She looked down at her drink, her eyes soft and half-lidded, her lips in a small pout.

 

“That’s a fair assumption. I have no idea how long I’ll live.” He admitted, noticing her sad expression. He sat his beer on the coffee table, took his massive, rough hand and rested it on her shoulder. “I’ve had a lot of lonely centuries.” He said with a soft sigh. “Then I met you.”

 

Kelly looked at him, a small smile on her lips. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her up against his side. She fit perfectly, and their bodies rested together as if they were two puzzle pieces, made for each other. They sipped their beers in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence. The rain droned on in the background, and night crept in over their little world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one all by myself, heh. Shoutout to my Boy 5eedless who helped with crit for the chapter.


End file.
